<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Who Have Come To Live On This Planet by ChingKittyCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085895">Those Who Have Come To Live On This Planet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat'>ChingKittyCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PSMD Rewritten [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team &amp; Blue Rescue Team, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this cave that no other Rescue Teams wanted to bother with. It was unremarkable, but just recently, a 'dark aura' had been emanating from it, according to Alakazam. The place was crawling with Rock types and Shiftry had decided he was done being in the background for all these grand events around town. Plus, who knows, what if there was treasure? A aura that reportedly 'menacing and evil' had to be guarding something incredibly valuable!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PSMD Rewritten [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Who Have Come To Live On This Planet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Shiftry huffed and puffed, nearly collapsing. He fell down onto one knee, his whole body shaking. The two Nuzleafs who’d followed him so dutifully weren’t as lucky. The shiny variant of the two had long since fainted, whilst the normal one was still paralyzed. Electricity crackled around him, spasming his muscles.</p><p>    “We gotcha..” Shiftry smiled confidently, his ego shooting through his current pain as he stumbled back onto his feet. “We got it, lads!”</p><p>    Shiftry let out a mighty bellowing laugh that might’ve shook the entire cavern. Nuzleaf could barely move his head to watch Shiftry stumble forwards and nearly topple over once more.</p><p>    “An Orb that can attack as hard as a legendary! It’ll make us a whole hoard of ! Get up, boys!”</p><p>    The scent of money was always one that managed to get Shiftry up and going, but his two lackeys were a bit more concerned about other things. Nuzleaf stumbled over to his fellow Nuzleaf, shoving a reviver seed down the guy’s gullet.</p><p>    Shiny Nuzleaf sprung back up like a spry weed and was more than willing to put his compatriot’s arm around his shoulder until the aftershocks dissipated. Shiftry meanwhile was busying himself with getting his well-earned treasure.</p><p>    Shiftry was simply trying to yank the Red Orb out from the shell it had previously protected itself with. He strained loudly as he braced himself against its shell. They heard the faint noise of some psychic strain— a sort of sound that went ‘vorp’.</p><p>    “Boys, lend me a hand here!” Shiftry commanded.</p><p>    “I’ll be fine, just leave me on the floor. Won’t be much help, I reckon..” Nuzleaf mumbled. </p><p>    Shiny nodded and gently set him down to go assist Shiftry. Nuzleaf flinched as the shocks still attacked him. He searched through the bag for a Cheri Berry or a Heal Seed, but he found not a lick of any sort of status healers; unless Blast Seeds healed paralysis. He knew he’d be fine in a second or two, but he’d prefer to get back into the action now rather than later. </p><p>    For a prime example why; see Shiftry and Shiny being blown back by a dark surge of energy that whipped Nuzleaf straight over and them into the ceiling before plummeting back down onto the cold rock floor.</p><p>    Nuzleaf watched as the shell and orb hovered into the air a few inches off the ground, glowing darkly. Then the glow spiderwebbed like it were glass, shattering into pieces around the shell and the whole thing fell to the ground.</p><p>    “That looks like it’s own version of Synthesis.” Nuzleaf observed plainly.</p><p>    “Oh no- I am not about to do that whole song and horrible dance again!” </p><p>    Shiftry had shouted, quickly jumping back over to rip the Red Orb from its throne with newfound fervor. Shiny noticed the desperation in Shiftry’s eyes and quickly joined him. Nuzleaf got up and into a defensive position.</p><p>    Shiny grasped harshly onto the Red Orb whilst Shiftry pulled on him, doubling their efforts. With a lot of grunting and straining, a loud but satisfying ‘pop’ echoed through the chamber as Shiftry and Shiny accidentally couldn’t stop their force from backfiring on them. They fell over, flinging the orb high through the air and directly onto the floor behind them— where it very nearly broke in half. A gargantuan splinter cracked almost around its entire diameter when it first hit the floor. </p><p>    Nuzleaf couldn’t tell if anything happened with the subsequent ones because he was too busy covering his poor eardrums from the banshee-esque scream that erupted from the bowels of some horrible, demonic creature the three couldn’t see.</p><p>    He swore some rocks from the cavern’s roof were coming loose because of how absolutely powerful that screech was. When it finally parted, the rescue team stood in shock.</p><p>    “W-What was that?” Nuzleaf mumbled, humbled.</p><p>    “Someone who’s mad to lose their orb. Let’s get out of here before they get any closer!” Shiftry dashed past Nuzleaf and back into the dungeon. Shiny was quick to follow after, equally spooked. Nuzleaf grabbed the orb and scrambled after them with no time to lose. He didn’t have any time to watch the orb’s old shell turn into nothing but ash and smoke.</p><hr/><p>    Shiftry had too good of a night. He’d pulled out all the stops to make sure the other two in his team had one too. Plenty of dancing, singing, and merry Gummi drink were to be had. Shiftry had seen the crack in the Red Orb, but he said he’d bring it to a ‘guy he knew’ and it’d be fixed right up, no problem.</p><p>    After that, they’d sell it to some paranoid Legendary— or maybe some particularly well-off guild— and that’d be the end of that. They’d have enough to retire in comfort for the rest of their lives, never to step in another dungeon again. Shiftry even had plans of his very own Berry ranch off on the Grass Continent.</p><p>    Shiny wasn’t sure what he would do with his cut, but he said he’d prefer to keep close to Shiftry and think about what to do in the future. </p><p>    Nuzleaf was just glad it was finally all over. Dealing with snotnosed ‘mons, with criminals, with idiots… There really was no worse line of work for someone like him. Except maybe being a stall vendor. </p><p>    When he went to sleep, he went to sleep full of dim hope. It was a stretch to call it hope, actually, it more was like anxious excitement. He strained to ever feel so excited for anything anymore, so to be so anxious he couldn’t sleep… Yeah, he was hopeful.</p><p>    It’d be a new chapter in his life. Maybe he could finally have time to fix everything about himself. Maybe he could finally just… Be by himself for once in his life. Find some hobbies or do anything outside of his job.</p><p>    But it was getting more and more annoying that he couldn’t sleep. He trashed and turned in his hay bed but he just couldn’t get comfortable. Thoroughly annoyed by his discomfort, he got out of bed and determined a walk around the base is what he needed.</p><p>    He made a few rounds around all the rooms, sauntering like some ghost or zombie. As he was about to enter the storage room for the third time, he heard… something. His ear perked to the noise of someone in whimpering pain.</p><p>    A chill shot down his spine at the idea of it being some Ghost type here to scare the daylights out of him, but the idea that someone had gotten into their storage room was even more frightening. What if someone stole the team’s ticket to retirement?</p><p>    But most importantly, what if someone was actually hurt in there? Though a break and enter was frightening.. He should go get- no, he had to do this by himself, he didn’t need to bother anyone else.</p><p>    He crept into the room slowly, through the door frame. He heard someone— a different person? It was a new voice— gasp in alarm. He must’ve been seen somehow. He straightened up and decided it was better to be upfront.</p><p>    “Whoever ya are, I ain’t here to hurt ya. I’m Nuzleaf, I’m from a rescue team. We help folks, no need to be hidin’ from us.”</p><p>    Nuzleaf looked amongst the boxes and barrels, but he couldn’t find anyone. He kept an ear out for anyone running away too. Thankfully the floor of the base was stone so it was fairly easy to tell when someone was scampering about.</p><p>    Nuzleaf remembered to check to make sure the Red Orb was sure there. Yeah, hidden inside of a plain looking barrel, cushioned by a bunch of straw. He had to dig for it to make sure it was all safe and sound.</p><p>    Then it zapped him. Hard. Hard enough to call that a Thundershock. He twitched and hissed a bit, withdrawing his hand, but he was fine. </p><p>    “YOU aRE No rEScuER OF MiNe.” Nuzleaf was about to smother the thing back in the hay, but his eyes went wide at the voices assaulting him.</p><p>    It was as though multiple people’s voices were being taken, each vowel and character leading into a brand new voice. Some angry, some sad, but all pointed with hatred towards him. They must’ve come from dozens of ‘mon all across the planet. The accents were nuts.</p><p>    “W-What?” </p><p>    Nuzleaf couldn’t do anything but stammer. The orb shocked him again and he cried in alarm, falling back onto his rump in fear.</p><p>    He looked around him for the sources of the voices, but he saw nothing. What was speaking? Surely it couldn’t be…</p><p>    Nuzleaf peeked back into the barrel, his nose and eyes just over the rim. He brushed the hay he’d dropped aside with his mitten, revealing the orb to him again. He drew back before it could shock him.</p><p>    Nothing.</p><p>    “My ears must be trickin’ me. I need that vacation sooner than I expected..”</p><p>    If he’s hearing something that extraordinary specific and ungodly, maybe he needed to find a therapist as soon as possible rather than ‘in the distant future’. Sure, they were all just out for money and nothing else, but soon that wouldn’t be a problem.</p><p>    “Alright, you need to come out. Are ya a Ghost type? Because I ain’t afraid.”</p><p>    He was a little afraid.</p><p>    “i Am worSE.” There was a wince, a shaking breath. </p><p>    “You’re hurt.” Nuzleaf frowned sternly, scanning the room once more. “If ya just come out, I could help ya. Get you bandaged up, give you a berry. I won’t tell the sheriff ya broke in.”</p><p>    “I Know yOuR pLAnS.”</p><p>    “My uh, my plans? What do you mean? Please, just come out. It’s rude to-”</p><p>    “Do NOT sPEak to ME abOuT 'RUdeNESS'! yOu rIppED Me fRom My ARMor, yoU KidNAPpED ME- yOU CRACkeD ME! I feEL oN THe PreCIPICe Of diSAppEarance aNd yoU DarE to calL ME <b>RUde</b>!?”</p><p>    Oh goodness. His premonitions were right? He cautiously tried to pull the cracked orb from its comfortable spot amongst the hay and out onto a more solid box.</p><p>    “dON'T tOUCH Me!” </p><p>    It snarled and shocked him more, pink bolts latching onto his arms, face, and chest. He nearly dropped it from the pain, but he managed. He placed it delicately onto the crate right up against the wall so it wouldn’t roll.</p><p>    “Look, I’m awful sorry about what happened. And I’m sorry for callin’ ya rude. We are just a team of ‘mon who’re out for treasure and money most of all, and we thought you were a steal of a treasure is all. I ain’t never met a ‘mon like you.”</p><p>    “Do NOT coMpaRe Me to YOU, MORTaL. i'M MorE thAn ANythInG yOu coULd Ever cOmpReHeNd-” it sounded like it was trying to hold back a whine of burning pain, “I Am nO CreAtUre LIKE ANYtHinG ON THiS PLANET. I am no 'pErSOn' noR 'AniMaL', Nor ALIEN.”</p><p>    Nuzleaf pinched his own face to make sure he wasn’t sleeping. Was he talking to a <b>monster</b>? Some sort of creature from beyond logic or making— an absolute abomination that nature wailed and pulled against in fear, hoping may never exist?</p><p>    Nuzleaf got down onto his knees in front of it, resting his hands on his lap.</p><p>    “Whatever ya are, then, I’m sorry. We normal ‘mortals’ ain’t real equipped for... You. I wanna make it up to ya. How do I fix that crack we gave ya? No one, ‘mon or not, should be hurtin’ like you are.”</p><p>    The creature was quiet. Nuzleaf’s quizzical yet firm stare steeled further. He watched as the core slowly began to glow. The crack spilled with white light from deeper within the thing, slowly steadying into beams. Then the light flickered out and it groaned with humiliated suffering.</p><p>    “C’mon, please.” Nuzleaf was already feeling sad.</p><p>    “i neEd no HElp fRoM MOrtAls. I Can HEaL mySeLf, given ENOugH tIMe. lEAVE ANd foRgeT ME.”</p><p>    “I ain’t satisfied with that. Team Shiftry may be ‘bout money, but I’m at least halfway ‘bout helpin’ people with their problems. I can’t rest knowin’ someone in this base feels like they’re about to ‘disappear’.”</p><p>    “i aM NOT SOmeonE. yOU dARE not HElp a tHINg liKe me. yoU WouLD Be a TRAItOr To alL mOrtaLS.”</p><p>    “You speak, can’t ya? You’re someone. If ya were just a thing, you wouldn’t-”</p><p>    “i AM A crEAtION of GrAnd evIL DesIGn. i aM iNcARnate OF All ThINgs wROnG. I AM tHe spaWn of THIS PlAnEt's wICKEdnesS— aNd i Will be Its uNDOING. yOU dO NOt HeLp thINgs LIKE me. iF YoU aRE HALFWaY GOOd, yOu wOUld SMasH Me inTO DUSt.”</p><p>    Nuzleaf felt his face freeze. He didn’t know.. What was he supposed to say to that? How does he approach such hatred and such tunnel-vision destruction?</p><p>    “Do ya really want me to do that?” His voice was as smooth as poison.</p><p>    It zapped the wall and box.</p><p>    “N-nO, i- thErE IS No WAntINg FOR a cREaTure liKE me.”</p><p>    “Well,<b> I </b>want to help ya. Maybe I’m silly, maybe it’s because I’m soft in the heart or whatever else I’ve been told I am for bein’ in a rescue team, but… It’s just in my nature to help folks. Especially the ones I know I hurt. I ain’t want anyone to be stuck sufferin’ because of me.”</p><p>    “YOu're mAKINg A <strong>fATAl</strong> miStAKe.”</p><p>    “N-Now, I ain’t want any trouble.” Nuzleaf waved his hands out infront of himself. “I just wanna be friends. I just want to help, like I said.”</p><p>    Awkward pause.</p><p>    “If what you said is true, about the whole... Not being a ‘mon thing, and about the being... Evil spawn or whatever the heck you were talkin’ about. I wanna get out of this business. I ain’t a people person, and constantly seeing the worst this planet has to offer every day takes a toll. Do you think-”</p><p>    “yOU- yoU CAN'T BE sERiOUS..!? wHat is tHIs LOgIc- arE You DELUSioNAl?! YOu gO frOM HELPiNG otHeRS To seRviNG tHE VeRY thIng OUt To dEStROY tHEiR peaCE!?”</p><p>    Nuzleaf shushed the thing. “Keep your voice down, Shiftry and the other Nuzleaf are still sleeping!”</p><p>    They both quieted before Nuzleaf spoke again.</p><p>    “The things I’ve seen, the- the ‘mons and all of the horrible, horrible things that happen to everyone everyday. I ain’t want to get into it but… I don’t know how others cope with it. I can’t- I can’t go through any more end of the world scenarios. I just want it to be over.”</p><p>    “nO, no.. nO. No. I WilL nOT ALlOw YOu to assisT ME. I AM pErFectly CAPABle BY MySElF.”</p><p>    “You clearly ain’t.” Nuzleaf scoffed, pointing at the crack. “You have to let me help, or else Shiftry’ll be shipping you off to the highest bidder tomorrow morning.” </p><p>    He heard the creature grumble and hiss, like it were finally caught against something it couldn’t argue. </p><p>    “So, what do I need to do?” Nuzleaf perked up.</p><p>    “I... Need To Go SomEWhErE WiTH a lot of NegATiVe EnERgy, aS Soon as POSSiblE. pLACeS full oF DIsCOntEnT, or feAr, oR HatRed. iT wiLl ACceleratE My hEalinG aNd brInG soMe of mY POweR baCK To ME.”</p><p>    Nuzleaf tried to rattle his thoughts to any place he’d been to recently that’d been full of destitute ‘mons. Only one place came to mind.</p><p>    “I think I know where to take ya. I’ll go get a bag and we’ll get moving.” Nuzleaf was on his way to the door, then he span around on his heels. “Almost forgot to introduce myself. I’m Nuzleaf. Who are you?”</p><p>    “yoU DO Not NEeD to KNoW My NAmE.”</p><p>    Nuzleaf frowned. </p><p>    Guess it was going to be an exercise in trust with this creature.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>